


draft #290815

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan:Live Action Movie, Shingeki no Kyojin, overlapping verses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren woke up in a lodge where only Shikishima and himself lived there. He sensed there was something wrong but Shikishima always found a way to convinced him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Followed the Movie AU with a mixture of the manga verse, which both Levi and Shikishima existed and both were attracted to Eren.

Eren awoke to a room full of shadows.The day's light had faded and twilight had come. He lay on his face as his consciousness gradually awoke. He felt drugged and languorous. The memory of the previous days remained clouded, as if every event was blending together into a bizarre memory. Eren tried to walk toward the door but suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous forced him to lay down.

He heard the door was creaking open, weakly he turned his head. At the point he saw the person at the door, his heart stopped beating and his stomach turned. He felt chilled in his spine and his muscles taunt as that person walked into the room.

When he saw the older man sat on his bed, he felt anger besieged him. Eren sprang to attack but he was pushed back to the bed. The older man had pinned him down so strongly that all of his efforts were futile. 

“Calm down, Eren!” Shikishima ordered. He pressed his fingers on Eren’s neck, restricting the air and watched as the youth gasping for his breath. When he sensed the struggled had subdued, he removed his fingers. Eren coughed, trying to fill his lungs with air.

“You just like it the hard way.” , Shikishima smirked, “I wanted to be gentle to you.”

“Shut up!”, Even yelled.

“You’re a bucket of anger, Fiery one.” Shikishima replied.

“Let me go!”

“Sure. I’m not restraining you.” the older soldier retorted as he moved away, “You’re free to go.”

Eren jumped from bed and tried to runaway only to stumble over to the ground. He groaned and tried to stand up. He heard Shikishima chuckled, Eren felt anger simmered in his heart.

“You know, I was the one who pulled you out.” Shikishima said, “Do you remember anything?”

Again, Eren fell into the floor. He tried to get up but felt his muscles were losing strength. His breath was uneven. He sensed the man walked toward him. He hated himself how he had become so weak. 

Shikishima sat down on the floor, next to Eren. He pulled Eren to leaned against his shoulder. 

“You’d gone berserk and killed everyone.”, he said as he looked into Eren’s eyes, enjoying the moment when the youth looked shocked and hurt. 

“You killed Hange and Moblit, her assistance, when they tried to restraint you.” he said.

“You killed Armin. He was one of first who realised that there was something wrong with you in your titan form.”

“The girl, Mikasa. She didn’t even flinch when you smashed her against the tree.” Shikishima paused, feeling Eren getting tensed.

Eren felt his chest tightened.

“Then, you killed Jean when he tried to pull you out. You smashed him with your palms.”

Eren’s breath laboured. He wanted to utter a name but no voice came out instead he made a muffled cry.

Shikishima lowered his head. He whispered to Eren ears, “Do you want to know what you’ve done to Captain Levi?”

Eren hated feeling the warm breath of the older man against his skin. The feeling of self loathing was growing inside him. He was terrified to learned what had he done to Captain Levi. His body began shaking. Shikishima put his arms around Eren’s body. 

He heard the older man whispered into his ear, “He could have stopped you. After all, he had the ability.”, he paused, “But, somehow, he hesitated. He didn’t do much when he was trapped in your grip until you tore him into pieces and devoured him.”

In the midst of his laboured breath, Eren let out a pitiful cry. Shikishima held Eren tightly until the youth’s voice subdued. 

Then, he began to loosen Eren’s belt before removing them all together. When the youth muffled a protest, he gently hushed him. He carried Eren back to bed and removed his boots. Quickly, he loosened Eren’s shirt and trousers. 

When Eren fought to push him away, he said, “Calm down boy. I’m not going to do anything to you.” 

Then, he moved away toward a table in the room. When he came back, he brought a glass of water. 

“Drink this. It will calm you down.”

Eren looked at him. Something inside told him not to trust this man. But his mind was clouded and his heart was in pieces. He took what the older man offered and drank it.

Shikishima smiled as if he had won something as he took the empty glass. Gently he pushed the youth into laying down on the bed. He sat on the bed and watched the youth began to relax.

When he put his palm on Eren’s cheek, the youth didn’t fight him anymore. His fingers started to wipe Eren’s tears. He smiled as his fingers trailed down to the neck and collarbone.

“Commander Erwin and the Military Police are looking for you. That’s why I took you here. We have to hide at meantime.” he said as he watched Eren with satisfied feeling. 

“You need rest,” he said as he pulled the blanket over Eren, “I’m going to leave now.”

He stood up and walked toward the door. As he closed it, he told to himself, “Not now. After all, the longer the wait, the better it’ll taste.”


	2. The Seed of Corruption

Warm breath on Eren’s stiffening nipples, hair brushed his chest as as a tongue flicked over first one nipple then the other, hands were brushing his chest down lower over his body. He felt his shaft hardened. It was throbbing with longing for a mouth to wrap around it.

He didn't have to wait long. Very quickly, the warm breath that had caressed his body was soon running up and down on his swollen hard shaft. He gasped as the mouth's tongue flicked over him, tasting the pre-cum that had seeped from the slit in the end of it. He felt the lips surround his shaft and, very slowly, the mouth lowered itself down until no more could enter.

Eren gasped. He reached down with one hand and ran his fingers through the hair covering his crotch area. He tried to open his mouth to say something but, before he could, he felt the thick shaft was pushed past his lips. Reaching up with his free hand, trying to encircle the thick shaft with his fingers but it was so thick.

As he wrapped his lips tightly around the invading shaft, Eren began to move his head on the full length slowly, the mouth around his shaft was doing the same.Gripping the head surrounding his cock, he began to buck his hips. He felt he was near. 

Eren opened my eyes a little to see the gorgeous man in front of him, slowly moving his hips back and forth, fucking his mouth gently. The man seemed familiar to him but he couldn’t recall his name. His mind was clouded with pleasure.

Eren glanced down the bed and saw the other man sucking his manhood and took hold of one of his hands before sliding it slowly down, between his legs, towards his tight ass. The man's finger began to circle his tight opening before easing his thick middle finger into him. Eren bucked even more wildly as the finger pushed deeper until it reached Eren’s pleasure spot and almost sending Eren over the edge right then.

Suddenly, he withdrew his finger from Eren ass and scooped his legs up onto his shoulders. Eren knew what was coming.

The shaft was removed from Eren’s mouth. He saw a small sliver of cum hanging from the end. He felt the other’s man's engorged shaft poke against his slightly loosened hole, before pulling away.

Eren opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to see the two men standing at the end of the bed. His excitement grew as his manhood throbbed with anticipation and lust.

"Take me please," he begged as the two of them whispered amongst themselves.

His shaft throbbed painfully as he watched them begin stroking each other back to full hardness.

"Please," he begged again at the sight of them stroking each other.

"How about we both inside you at the same time?” one man said. His voice sounded familiar, so familiar as if Eren had heard him on daily basis.

"Do you think my ass could take you both?” Even asked but received no answer. 

“Does it excite you, brat?” the other man added. 

Eren looked at them as one man lie down on the bed. His shaft stood proud and inviting. Eren liked the way the pre-cum oozing out from the tip of the head. He caressed it but when he was about to lick the pearly liquid, the other man gripped him. He was positioned so that his bottom was on the top of the erect shaft. The man massaged Eren’s orifice and whispered into Eren’s ears, “Lower your bottom."

Eren straddled his legs and began to lower himself slowly. As he got closer he felt a wet finger against his hole and begin massaging him, getting him ready to accommodate the size. By the time, he felt the swollen head against his hole, Eren was so wet that he had no trouble easing into him, causing him to gasp slightly. Eren bucked his hips slowly, making sure all the swollen shaft was fully sheathed inside him. 

Then he heard the voice whispered to him again.

"Now lie down on him for me," he said.

Eren did as he asked. As their chests met, the man laying down below Eren was wrapping his muscular arms around him, stopping him from falling off. The other man moved in between our legs, stroking his wet and swollen shaft. Sucking his finger he reached and smothered around Eren’s orifice and the base of the other’s man’s shaft, before moving closer. Kneeling between our legs he held shaft and guided it towards Eren’s orifice and began to push gently, trying to get into Eren.

Eren I winced in pain as, very slowly, the man’s shaft slid into his already full hole. Pain tore through him as the other man continued to push further and further into him, his eyes filling with tears. Even had never felt pain like it but was so desperate to be filled with the pair of them that he closed his eyes and tried to blot the pain out.

After a few minutes though the pair of them were embedded deep inside Eren, and the pain began to give way to a pleasure like Eren had never experienced before, and as soon as the pair of them began to thrust he screamed out in ecstasy.

Soon, Eren felt his balls tightened. Yet, his body tensed for desperately trying to hold back. He felt one of the shafr inside him twitched and knew that he was soon going to be filled.

Eren let out a yelp as he was unable to hold back any longer. He looked down as the first thick white stream of cum erupted from the end of my manhood. He liked seeing his juices covering his chest, glistening in the light. He heard one man grunted, gasped and thrust hard once more before, he came as well. His thrusting slowed as drop after drop was deposited more and more into Erens, until he stopped thrusting completely. He was no longer able to give Eren any more juice.

The other man screamed out as he rammed harder into Eren’s opening as he unloading his own juices rapidly.

By the time he had finished, Eren could feel the juices of the pair of them inside. He clenched his muscles to stop them seeping out, desperate for the feeling of fulfillment to never leave him.

At this point, he opened his eyes and saw the two figures in front of him. One came to light and he could him better. This one was not as tall as the other one. As he moved toward Eren, he felt his stomach churning. The short figure crouch in front of Eren, closed enough for Eren to see his face. Eren turned livid. One of the figure was Captain Levi. He let out a shrieking scream.

Across the bedroom, Shikishima heard the scream. He let out a winning grin. The boy did not stand a chance. The drug was working on his mind, slowly but surely affecting his thinking process and sense of reality. All he needed to do was to wait. Soon, the fruit would ripe and ready for him.


	3. Between Illusion and Reality

Eren awoke. His breath was ragged and sweat wet his body. He could recall his dream, so vivid as if it were real. He remembered the sick, twisted things that he had dreamed, that he'd been double penetrated, folded in half and fucked like a seasoned whore. 

But, top of that, he remembered the figures in his dream, the people that he had devoured now turned into phantoms that haunted his nights. He covered his mouth, trying to suppress himself from screaming. He felt sick and degraded. Tears of anger started streaming on his cheek.

He was in the bed, alone. His fingers ran through the neatly buttoned shirt. He realised that he was not wearing his own cloth but Shikishima’s shirt and nothing to cover his lower half. His heart was racing. He wondered whether he had done something else that he could not remember. 

He must find the older man. Eren wiped his eyes dry. He groaned as he sat up and walk toward the door. Eren felt unreasonably weak, as if all of his muscles have lost their strength. He walked into the living room but found nobody was there. Then he walked toward the other room, slowly pushed the door separating it from the living room and peered inside. He saw the older man sat behind the dining table. He looked up, directly to him. Eren inwardly flinched at the sight of him.

“Come on in, Eren. Have a seat.” He said as he walked to the counter.

Eren gingerly sat on. He could hear the man's smirk without seeing it.

Eren looked at the older man and asked “Did we…” 

He could not finish his sentence. The possibility choke him. Could he possibly did the same thing he used to do with Levi-heichou. Eren covered his mouth but the wound inside him was gaping.

Shiskishima sighed as he put his hand on Eren’s neck. He sat next to Eren.

“You were thrashing and sweating in your sleep. You were wet all over. That’s why I changed your clothes. Aside from that, I didn’t do anything to you.”

Eren breathed a sign of relief though he still felt broken inside.

“Having a nightmare, boy?”

Eren nodded, “I dreamed about Levi-heichou.” 

“It was like he’s still in my head.”

“Hans said that when a titan devour its victim, it possesses all the victim knowledge, experience, and ability. The victim were still alive in the head of the titan,” Shikishima said. 

Eren knew all of this. Yet, there is something inside him hurting.

Shikishima observed Eren's tortured expression. He liked this boy. He liked his looks and his demeanor. He had made up his mind.

He went to kitchen counter, poured some water into a glass, then he reached into a drawer and took out a little container full of pills, secretly dropped one into the drink. 

He smiled as he watched the pill started to dissolved and finally disappeared into the water. It is the pills that weakened ones will and gave ones the desire to submit.

He handed the water to Eren, who took the glass and drank the content. Shikishima smiled to himself. The boy didn't stand a chance. The drug weakened muscles and made ones feel a bit lethargic, more pliable and also heightened ones response to sexual stimuli.

"I . . .I'm feeling a little woozy, a little weak,” Eren said as he sat helplessly.

Shikishima smirked.

“Do you think Erwin-danchou truly care about you?” he mocked, “Or he cares more about his personal goals?”

Eren choked at the realisation that he has been abandoned by friends but hunted by the rest. The man in front of him had become his only ally. He felt his heart shattered.

“He never cares about you.” Shikishima continued, “You’re no more than just pawn used for his grand scheme.”

“Have it ever crossed your mind what happened to you after he accomplished his goal,” he paused to observed the youth before continued on.

“Do you think he would set you free or would you him turns you in to the Military Police?” 

Shikishima saw how the drugs and his words took affect on Eren. He watched Eren’s reason and willpower began to wither. Carefully he extended his arm, tried to pull Eren into his embrace. He did it with careful calculation. He did not want Eren to suspect anything. 

“Let me protect you.” he said triumptly when he found out that Eren did not resist his touch anymore. It seemed the drug had worked better coupled with Eren’s surging hormones. It was Eren’s body that worked against him. 

He pressed Eren against his chest. Secretly, he savoured the youth’s scent. He wondered whether Eren knew that his scent could drive men crazy. He felt the youth breathing. He enjoyed Eren’s presence closed to him. He saw Eren looked up, ready to ask a question.

“What’re we going to do now?”

He sighed before answering, as if he was in deep trouble.

“We better hide at the moment. We wait until they run out their resources and grow desperate. Then, we’ll bargain for your release.”

Eren pressed his cheek on Shikishima’s chest and said, “Understood.”

“How’d you feel right now?” Shikishima asked.

Eren closed his eyes and answered, “Tired. I felt really tired.”

“Come, I’ll take you to bed.” the older man responded as he helped Eren to his feet and walked toward the bedroom.

Eren pushed him away weakly and said, “But I don’t want you sleep next me.”

The drug had not sink in deep enough or may be he needed to be more patient, he thought.

“I won’t. Unless you want me to.” Shikishima sighed. 

“I want to be left alone.” Eren replied.


	4. Surrender

Across Eren’s room, Shikishima was waiting patiently minute by minute until the drug worked. Calmly, he rotated his glass, occasionally sipping his champagne. He trusted the potency of his drug. He felt neither rush nor urgency. He felt there is no need to thrust himself into Eren immediately. When the time came, he would be ripe and ready for him.

His eyes glanced to his pocket watch, a relic from the previous centuries yet it ticked perpetually. It had been half an hour since he left Eren to his room. By now, Eren would be deep into his dream. A dream that so perverse it touched the boy’s inner lust, coaxed his carnal needs and his body would act accordingly. Soon, he would wake up with a feeling love euphoria.

He heard the door to his room creaked open. 

“What have you done to me?” Eren asked as he walked into the room. 

He saw the older man came closer to him. He breathed closed to his neck, the way a wolf sniffed his prey. Yet, he could not move a muscle as he was led toward the bed. He heard the older man whispered, “Let me show you.”

Eren struggled with his mind as the older man started to caressed his chest. 

"How does this feel?" Shikishima asked as he rubbed his hands on Eren's chest, occasionally pinching his nipple. Even felt an electric shock coursed through his body directly from his nipple to his manhood. He felt it began to grow harder and harder as Shikishima rubbed his nipple between forefinger and thumb. It was almost as if, the older was inflating his cock through the nipple. 

Eren moaned as his stiff shaft stood proud. He tried to get up from the bed before this went any further, but his muscles would not respond. Yet, he managed to get up but quickly pushed back. 

"Going somewhere, boy?" Shikishima laughed. "You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you,” he said as he placed his hand on Eren's throbbing shaft and squeezed it. To Eren’s horror, he felt how his body respond to touch. He moaned and arched his back to increase the contact of his cock with the older man's hand and slowly jerked him off. He began to beg as the older man wrapped his hand around his hard rod.

Shikishima unbuttoned Eren’s shirt, exposing his bare chest, his torso and groin. He ran his fingers on Eren’s chest downward to his groin. He pulled Eren's foreskin down, exposing the slick, sensitive head.

Eren heart was pounding madly in his chest as he felt himself losing control. He began thrusting matching to the rhytm of the touch. Then he cried out, a huge, animal cry of pleasure as the sperm erupted from his shaft. He came and came and came again as the older man expertly milked the juice out his him. 

Then it was over. The orgasm subsided. Eren felt spent and used. But, the older man was still working on Eren’s shaft; slowly, now, with gentle squeezing and stroking. 

Eren was afraid. Something was going on here; something more than just the response of his body to the older man's touch. It was almost as if Shikishima was assaulting his mental and emotional defense and making him pliant and helpless. He couldn't surrender to this man. He must resist and get away! 

"Surrender to me." he whispered in Eren’t ear.

Then, his lips covered Eren’s. With all of his willpower, Eren clenched his teeth tightly as Shikishima's tongue licked his lips and teeth seeking entry to his mouth. When he realised that Eren stubbornly denied him entry, Shikishima moved his hand from Eren's throbbing rod to Eren's chest. 

Eren gasped and his lips and teeth parted as the older man roughly squeezed his nipple. The minute Eren's mouth opened, Shikishima plunged his tongue inside. New waves of pleasure coursed through Eren's body as the older man's tongue massaged his tongue. Eren opened his mouth wider and Shikishima plunged his tongue as deep as he could. As their tongues were lapping together wildly, saliva dripping down the sides of Eren's mouth. 

Shikishima's hand was back on Eren’s stiff, pulsing manhood. Shikishima began squeezing his manhood wildly as Eren moaned and hungrily licked at Shikishima's tongue. Then, the spasms coursed through Eren's body again. He was cumming and cumming and cumming! Sperm ejaculated wildly onto his torso. Eren cried out as Shikishima's mouth released him. His body was shaking as the orgasm subsided. He clung to Shikishima for a few moments. When the older man released him, he laid sprawling on bed, catching for his breath. Shikishima looked at his new boy and smiled triumphantly. 

He pulled the shirt from Eren and licked his lips as he saw the boy on his bed. Quickly he shed his own clothes. How he enjoyed it when he saw Eren's eyes grew wide as the boy looked at his large, erect manhood. It throbbed and pulsed as he crawled onto the bed next to Eren. 

"How are you feeling?" Shikishima cooed as he wrapped his hand around Eren’s stiff rod. 

"Please, no more." Eren pleaded weakly. 

"Don't you like the way I make you feel?" Shikishima asked as he alternately stroked Eren's stiff rod and fondled his balls. 

"I'm afraid." Eren whimpered as the thumb over his moist cock-head. 

"What are you afraid of?" 

"Afraid. . .afraid of what's. . . what's hap. . . happening to me." Eren moaned with pleasure as the older man squeezed and pulled on his throbbing rod. 

"You're surrendering yourself to me."

"You're becoming mine. You want it, don't you?" Shikishima urged. 

"I. . .I don't. . .I don't know." Eren moaned as Shikishima stroked and petted his manhood. 

"Of course you do." he said. "Say it. Say you want to be mine." 

Eren shut his eyes. He shook his head. 

Shikishima moved his hand down to Eren’s bottom and began to knead and caress his cheeks. 

Eren moaned as the older man slipped his fuck-finger into his new boy's bottom. Eren squirmed as the finger slowly penetrated him. 

"You want to be mine? Shikishima cajoled as he slowly finger fucked his boy. 

Eren gasped. 

"Tell me." Shikishima urged. 

“I want to be your toy. Please make me your toy.” Eren moaned amidst his carnal pleasure.

Shikishima withdrew his finger and leaned over to the nightstand to grab a jar of lube. He put a generous gob of lube on his fuck finger and reinserted it into Eren’s orifice. 

“I will make you my toy. I’m turning you into my little toy. Right boy?" 

"Ohhhh, yes. Anything you want." 

“Yes. You’ll do my bidding. You obey only my orders.” 

Shikishima removed his finger and dipped back into the jar of lube. He coated his thick, throbbing cock with gobs of lube and then threw Eren's legs over his shoulders. He positioned his mushroom head at Eren's rosebud and gently pushed in. 

“Show me your face!” He ordered as he pinned Eren’s hands above his head.

"Please! It's too big!" Eren begged. 

“Yes. Because I want it to hurt that you’ll remember who did this to you. I want to stretch you so wide that anyone to lay with you will know it was I who had made you this loose.” Shikishima said as he slid his throbbing rod further into his boy's pliant hole. 

"Please, it hurts!" Eren whined. 

"Take more.” 

Eren whimpered. 

"Take more" Shikishima urged as he slid the rest of his cock into the boy. "Then you will be mine!" 

Eren’s eyes popped wide open. His tongue curled and his body arched. He felt Shikishima’s stillness. He took a deep breath, trying to adjust to the size. When he did, his mind had gone blank.

Sensing the boy began to accept him, Shikishima withdrew almost all of his cock and then slowly slid it back in. Eren could feel it pulse with life as it slid in and out of his tight orifice. He began to get used to the big snake sliding in and out of him. The pain began to dissipate. He began to feel something else. Was it pleasure? No! It couldn't be! This man was fucking him. He couldn't like being fucked like a lifeless doll! But he did! He liked it. No. He loved it! He wanted it! His own rod had never lost its hardness. He was losing control again. His mind was going blank and all awareness was transferred to his rod and his orifice. 

"Please, please, please." Eren began to beg. 

"Please what?" 

"Please more. Please harder." Eren breathlessly begged as he squirmed under Shikishima's body. 

"Yes. That's it, boy. Now take seed, boy!" Shikishima cried out as the spasms began to shake him. 

Eren could feel Shikishima's manhood had tense up before it was spilling its seed into him. Over and over, he came, filling Eren with his essence. Eren lost all control of his body and mind. He was senseless with pleasure now. His orgasm shook him violently as he came yet again, his essence squirting onto his own face and chest. Mewling and gurgling sounds came out of his throat as Shikishima's seed began to drip out of his ass onto the bed. Eren threw his arms around the older man’s neck and held on tightly for dear life as the two rocked back and forth in the throes of passion. Eren wrapped his legs tightly around Shikishima's hips as his body shook with the violence of his orgasm. 

"Who do you belong to, Eren?" Shikishima demanded. 

"I belong to you." Eren moaned. 

"And what are you now?" 

"I'm your toy." 

"Good boy!" 

As another orgasm coursed through Shikishima’s body, he deposited another load of essence into his new boy's inside. Slowly, their spasms subsided and he relaxed onto his boy's body. He slowly withdrew his manhood and rolled off of Eren. He laid on his side and perused his new boy's body. 

Eren was still shaking a little, but he was beginning to calm down a bit. He lay on his back with his eyes shut tight. His cock was still rigid and pointing at the ceiling. Shikishima knew from prior experience that the little pill would keep Eren hard for three or four hours. Even though Eren was no longer on the pill regularly, he still stayed hard himself for two hours on average. And his stamina allowed him to go at it again after a short recovery time. It was one of the pleasant after effects of regular usage of the pill. But now, his plan was to keep his new boy existing solely on a plane of pleasure for as long as necessary. 

Shikishima intended to keep him on the pill continuously for at least a week. A week of pleasure and the pill would work on the boy's mind and will until the boy surrendered totally to his new lover. Shikishima was going to literally fuck his brains out and destroy his will to resist. 

He smiled at the thought and then flipped the boy onto his side like a lifeless little rag doll. He snuggled up and spooned him. Lifting the boy's leg slightly, he slid his still hard cock into the boy's entrance . The boy moaned as the older man entered him. Shikishima wrapped his hand around the boy's cock and the boy began to fuck the older's hand. 

Eren was lost in unknowable pleasure. His cock was rubbing against Shikishima's hand and he could feel Shikishima's cock moving in and out of his orifice. He began grunting like an animal. Eren thought that cumming again was impossible, but nevertheless he came. He came gently this time, his seed spilling onto the bed and Shikishima’s hand. When Eren came on his hands, Shikishima placed his cum-soaked hand over Eren's mouth. The boy slurped up his own cum as he felt the older man spasm and deposit another load into his body. Eren fell asleep with the older man’s organ imbedded inside of him.  
…..

Eren sat on the floor between Shikishima's legs, his head resting on the older man's thigh. He had lost track of time and had no idea how long he had been living here with Shikishima. He was living on almost a purely sensual level. He craved the older man’s touch and caress. He  
lost all control when Shikishima plunged his manhood into him until he was incoherent with pleasure. 

Shikishima ran his fingers lovingly through his boy's hair. It had been a successful ten days of seduction and enslavement. The little pill had done its job and rendered Eren utterly helpless to resist him. Shikishima had fed the boy a pill every day for the first week. By the end of that week Eren was totally in Shikishima's power. Now Shikishima was the one who took the pills; twice a week. The drug entered Shikishima’s blood stream and was transmitted into Eren's body through his sperm. It bonded Eren to Shikishima.


	5. Feverish Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because dreams that you have during the day was the richest and most vivid. Sometime, you wonder whether the experience is within the unconscious realm or in reality. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Shikishima-taichou left Eren a few days. During the absence of the drug, Eren began to see what had had invisible to him before.

“You’re so filthy, brat! That bed is so filthy!”

Eren woke up at the noise. There was someone speaking to him. At first, he thought it was Shikishima-taichou, but the voice was different-it had higher pinch though it was definitely a male’s voice. He was convinced that another man was talking to him other than Shikishima-taichou. Yet, he was sure that there was no other than both of them living here.

Eren put on his shirt. He paused, listening to his surrounding. There was no sound but the sound of the forest. He walked toward the windows and opened them. He poked his head outside. When he saw nobody around, he went to have a shower.

Eren remembered that Shikishima-taichou were out for some errant. He was told not to leave the house. When Eren returned to his room, he noticed that it was indeed filthy. The bed was damp from perspiration and the sheet were full of stains. He put the mattress outside for airing and collected the laundry.

It was a bright sunny day. The sky was clear without a trace of cloud. The weather was warm with cool wind occasionally blowing. Eren sat on the grass, quietly eating his bread while watching the sheets dancing on the wrings. He might be dozing off a bit but he noticed a person’s shadow standing behind the drying sheet.

At first, he taught it was Shikishima but the figure was a lot shorter, possibly a teenager. Eren sprang to his feet and ran toward the figure. It was still lingering behind the sheets. He yanked the sheet but found no one.

Eren stood dumbfounded. He was sure that he saw a figure standing and walking behind the drying sheets. He began searching around, yet he found nobody. Eren decided not to think too much about it. He could ask Shikishima-taichou when he was back.

So, he decided to focus into getting his chore around the house done before his superior returned. Eren finished making the older man’s bed. He looked around the just cleaned room and felt satisfied. Casually, he threw his gaze outside the opened window. It was late afternoon already, the sky began to changed its color and the wind was a bit cooler. There were some laundry still hanging on the wring.

Then, he noticed the figure, standing just underneath the hanging laundry. Quietly, Eren tiptoeing toward the window as he began observing.

The figure, though short, was nicely built. His hair was jet black. He wore all black long sleeve t-shirt and trousers, creating a stark contrast against the bright white laundry. Eren forgot the last time he saw someone wearing other than white. He saw him feeling the softness of the fabric on his hand before rubbing the sheet against his cheek, as if sensing the scent.

Eren felt his body moved. He had jumped out of the window and dashed toward the figure. He did not know the reason. It was pure instinct. He only stopped when he just behind the figure. He was closed enough to see that the figure was a male fashioning a military cropped hair style. May be he was in the military, too, Eren thought.

Eren tried to say something. After all today was the first opportunity for him to speak to another human being other than Shikishima-taichou. After struggling for a while, he managed to say, “Excuse, Sir. Are you lost?”

The man turned around. He did not look surprised, instead he looked as if he was expecting the question. He smiled kindly as he brushed the fabric on his face.

“No. I believe I have found the one.” he replied.

A sudden thundering sound pierced the sky. Eren’s eyes darted the surrounding trying to find the source of the sound. But he found none. The thunder disappeared liked a whiff of smoke. His eyes returned to the spot when the mysterious man stood but found no one. Just like the thunder, he was swept within a milisecond. He returned to the house, feeling confused.

As he entered, he felt a sharp pain on his body. His heart was racing. Somehow he knew that it was not a natural thunder. He was familiar with it. But, somehow, he could not recall as if there was a blank space in his mind. Yet, the harder he tried to remember, the more pain he felt. It began with a headache then it spread out to his entire body.

Unable to contain the pain, Eren collapsed to the floor. He was writhing and moaning in pain until he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the supports!! Your bookmarking and kudos means a lot for me since this fic is about an unpopular/controversial pairing in SnK universe. This fic is a huge leap out of my comfort zone. I'm experimenting with different styles and writing on themes that make me cringe. The first draft was a lot darker, I edited most parts of it.
> 
> The idea of chapter 5 has been dancing around my head far before I thought of other chapter. But I wasn't quite sure how I was going to present it. The main idea of "draft #290815" was born from a heated debate between my friends after we watch the Live Action and my divided feelings toward Shikishima. To put it honestly, I want to see Levi-Heichou and Shikishima-Taichou to fight for Eren. 
> 
> There will be another part after chapter 5 but I need to calm myself down, make some strong tea, and write something sterile and "normal", like "The Health Benefits of Papaya". In the meantime, please enjoy "draft #290815".


	6. Chapter 6

Eren opened his eyes. He was laying on a white couch. His head was throbbing painfully. He tried to get up but his body felt weak, so he laid still. His eyes scanned the room. Shikishima-taichou sat closed to him. He was arranging various small bottles in a black bag.

  
When he sensed that Eren had gained consciousness, he took a small box out and moved closer toward Eren. He opened the small box and took the syringe out.

  
“You’re certainly can’t be helped.” he smirked as he took Eren's hand, preparing for giving him an injection.

  
“I just left you for a few days. When I came back, I found you unconscious on the floor.”

  
Eren pushed him away.

  
“No more medicine.” Eren said. “It makes me confused.”

  
Shikishima tightened his grip on Eren’s shoulder, yanking him.

  
“Don’t you want to feel better!”

  
“NO!” Eren pushed him away, “I’m not sick!”

  
Shikishima smirked in amusement. He didn’t let go despite Eren’s struggling.

  
“I found you unconscious on the floor.” he mocked, “You think a healthy person can just passed out.”

“Your medicine is making me sick!”Eren yelled. He started to hate himself as Shikishima shook his body like a lifeless doll. He hated his helplessness and weakness. He struggled harder, trying to get away, but he was pinned down.

  
Eren yelped, “Let me go!”

  
“You need to remain calm.” The voice sounded suave, velvety, and dangerous.

  
“You are not yourself, Eren.”

  
“NOT! SINCE YOU CAPTURED ME!” Eren yelled in desperation.

  
“I captured you?” Shikishima breathed closely to Eren’s ear. Their body were pressed together. Eren’s heart beat wildly. He was scared.

  
“I sheltered you,” Shikishima said, “Without my efforts, you would’ve been killed by the Survey Corps!”

  
“YOU LIED!” Eren yelled. He was aware that he was getting loud and desperate although deep down he flinched. He was struggling with his mind, trying to form sentences.

  
“I saw a man, in front of your window,” he paused, “He was walking around. When I asked him, he told me that he wasn’t lost.”

  
Shikishima raised his eyebrows.

  
“There’s nobody lives around here.” Shikishima said.

  
“This forest is surrounded by titans.”

  
“But, I saw him!” Eren argued, “He is out there.”

  
“The man only happens in your mind.” said Shikishima.

“No! I saw a man outside this house!”Eren shouted in frustration.

  
“You’ll unwell, Eren,” Shikishima said, “Let me cure you.”

  
“No! Stay away! You make me confused.”

  
He renewed his efforts to fight. He must get away from his man. But everything seemed against him. His muscles lost its strength. His body did not do what his mind wanted to do. His mind began to blur. He fell to the ground.

  
But he did not give up. Eren struggled harder. He threw his best punches and kicks, trying to defend himself. But, Shikishima was stronger. He grabbed Eren’s neck and punched his face. Eren lost his balance. He fell to the floor. He felt dizzy. Before Eren could regain himself, Shikishima pinned on the ground. Eren growled, trying to free himself. But, Shikishima pinned Eren’s hands above his head. He pressed his thigh against Eren’s lower half. Gently, he began rocking his hip, grinding their genital against the fabric of their trousers.

  
Eren gasped. He shut his eyes to suppress his moaning. He began to hate himself as he rocked his hips in return.

  
Shikishima chuckled, “So eager.”

  
He took out the syringe then jabbed Eren’s neck. Eren jolted as the liquid entered his bloodstream. He began to feel calm and relaxed and his headache and pain were gone. He felt as light as a feather.

“How are you feeling now?” He asked, “Do you still have headache?”

Eren looked into Shikishima, he felt the familiar feeling crept in, the feeling of love euphoria. He felt that he belonged to and wanted this man in front of him. His hand reached out and began caressing the older man.

“So young, so impatient and lack of control.” Shikishima whispered he crouched toward Eren and savored the youth’s scent.

“Why so in hurry? We have all the time.” the older man leered.

Eren moaning in desperation.

“Tell me what do you want, Eren.”

Eren’s lips quivered. He shook his head. Shikishima smiled. He put his palms on Eren’s chest. His tongue curled upward, touching his upper teeth.

“Do you want this?” he said as he ground his hips against Eren.

He felt Eren’s fingers curled, gently squeezing his, Shikishima sucked the air through his teeth, something was stirring deep inside him.

“So soon?.” Shikishima jeered as he caught Eren’s hands. Gently he squeezed the fingers.

“Do you miss me so much?” Shikishima whispered into Eren’s ear. He released Eren’s hands.

“What’s your heart fancy this time?”

“You are the one who are begging to me.”

“I... I don’t know.” Eren gasped. His consciousness was blurring. There was only urgent need, a sharp pang that demanded to be fulfilled without delay. He felt the heat was pooling on his groin. His gasps and moans became desperate. He tilted his hips upward.

“Do me.” He gasped, “Do me roughly.”

Shikishima laughed softly. He felt Eren’s bulge protruding against his groin.

“You have no patience, Eren.” The adult’s hand dipped inside Eren’s pants. Eren gasped, whimpered, and begged as the older man’s fingers forcefully demanded what the boy did not want to give. As he felt the wave of carnal pleasure, he began to surrender. The older man smiled in satisfaction as Eren let out encouraging grunts.

Eren would have had let himself to be carried away if not for the disturbance inside his mind.

First, there was a thud. It vibrated softly, almost unheard, Eren was not sure whether he heard it. His mind drifted back the carnal pleasure.

But then came a louder noise, repeating itself-like a drum. Eren gasped. His eyes snapped opened. To him, this felt like a rude awakening. He knew something was wrong. The carnal pleasure was no longer obstructing his consciousness. It faded, so quickly like a smoke.

Eren slammed his hand on the floor. It was a weak attempt first, Shikishima did not notice it. But repeated his action, until the older man stopped.

He looked at Eren with questions in his eyes. Then, he smirked as he began to understand.

“How much do you know, Eren?” he asked with mockery in his tone.

Eren shook his head. He yelped and cried.

Shikishima removed himself and waited.

“How much do you know, Eren?” he repeated his question. His eyes never left Eren. When Eren calmed his crying, he heard the boy answered, “Levi-Heichou...”

  
Shikishima smirked without a trace of fear in his eyes.

  
“What's with this Levi-Heichou?”

Eren tried to stand up. He leaned on the sofa. His breath was hoarse, shallow and rapid. He tried to pull something from his mind yet it seemed dull and numb. He tried to form words yet it seemed it was a tremendous effort. When he was ready to say something, Eren yelled at Shikishima.

“You took me from him!”

“You played with my mind!”

“ALL OF THESE ARE LIES!”

Shikishima grabbed Eren’s wrists and pushed him. When Eren protested, the older man backhanded him across the cheek and he fell toward the table. He yelped as his body hit the floor. Shikishima leaned down, grasped Eren’s ankles, and pulled his legs up to him, hooking Eren’s calves on his hips. Eren arched up on his shoulder blades and cried out, as Shikishima thrust himself inside Eren, grasped his buttocks, and started to pull him on and off his erection with long, brutal pulls and thrusts.

Eren's arms were flung out, his fists grasping tufts of carpeting. He hooked his ankles at the small of Shikishima’s back and hung on for dear life as he was plowed hard and furiously.

Eren tried to rise up, grasping at Shikishima’s belly. But the older man didn't stop. He came down on the carpeting on his knees, pushed his thighs under Eren’s buttocks, and fucked on, hard and deep. Eren tried to raise his torso up to the older man again, but he was backhanded again. He fell back, trying to relax to more easily take the thickness, whimpering and moaning and taking the hard, thick assault.

When he was finished, he just stood over me and looked down at me for a long moment. He was standing between Eren’s legs.

“You killed your previous lover.”

“Shall we go into the forest to find bits and pieces of his body you had vomited.”

“How long it has been, two weeks? Don’t you think it has been devoured by wild animals.”

“The way you killed him was interesting. It was different from how you’d killed the others.”

“With the others, it was a quick & precise kill. You didn’t take a long time.”

“But, it is different with Levi-.”

“You could’ve killed him instantly but you prolonged his suffering.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“You tore his chest open, his beating heart to your face. He was still alive when you ate the heart.”

“It looked more like a crime of passion.”

“Had he anger you or made you jealous?”

Then he scooped his clothes off the floor and put them on.

Eren's legs were bent and flat on the carpet. He couldn't close them. Shikishima often left him that way, not being able to close his legs. Eren closed his eyes, trying to sleep it of.

Then, he came again, that short man clad in black. Eren could hear his footsteps against the wooden floor. He walked lightly, as if he was swinging skilfully with 3DMG yet Eren could hear his footsteps clearly. When he opened his eyes, Eren saw him walking around the room. His eyes fixed on the man for a moment or two until he turned his head facing Eren. I could see his lips moving, like he was talking about something, but Eren could not hear anything.

He noticed there was something familiar about this mysterious man. His gaiety, his face, and his gaze were familiar. Yet, his mind was blank. He can’t recall who he was Each time, he tried harder to remember, he’d get painful headache and muscle pain.

So, this time, Eren just laid while quietly observing him. He seemed examining everything in the room. Eren did not understand how but he liked the man in his room. His presence gave Eren a sense that he was being protected.

Eren closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the man standing beside me, watching him with concern in his eyes. Eren blinked. He gathered all strength that he had left and tried to touch the edge of the man’s cloth. Eren was just desperate to acknowledge his presence. To Eren’s surprise, the man extended his hand and we touched midway.

Eren saw him smiling and heard him saying, “Eren.”

* * *

Across the room, Shikishima was watching Eren extending his arms to an empty space as if to reach for someone. He noted that the side effect of the drug was vivid hallucination. It caused Eren to see things that only existed in his sub-conscious level. Shikishima had been manipulating Eren’s sub-conscious to suit his purpose, including using imposed guilt to control him. But, recently, he began to feel that Eren started to slip away. He might look fragile but his mind was not as pliant as it seemed. Or may be the boy grew tolerance against the drug and he needed to give him a new cocktail drug.

Shikishima smirked as headed to his room. This would be very interesting. After all, the thrill was process of hunting. An intriguing prey was more thrilling than an easily broken prey.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again after one-year-hiatus. My work schedule was outrageously hectic. When I had time, I was too exhausted to write. Thank yo for everyone who has been patient enough and keep giving me kudos while I was on hiatus. I'm glad, now everything is under control and I can write again. 
> 
> I had the initial idea of this fic right after I finished watching Attack on Titan Movie. At the end there was a trailer for the second movie, there was a few second scene of Shikishima caressing Eren's cheek and Eren put his arms on Shikishima's chest. My heart was so divided between hating Shikishima for being who-is-the-hell-are-you character and a-may-be character. My dilemma is getting worse after a twitter user twitted that Shikishima has joined Eren's harem. I don't know whether I should hate or like this yandere character. 
> 
> So, I write this fic to vent my windows and cool down the room. Please enjoy. I'm still revising the continuation of Intimate Betrayal. There are some new chapters I need to revise before uploading to AO3.


End file.
